starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Daken
Biography Early Life Information Coming Soon Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Daken's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of Daken's healing powers aren't known. Daken has shown the ability to regenerate damaged/missing limbs and organs. **'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Daken's natural healing also affords him the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). **'Disease Immunity:' Due to his highly efficient immune system, Daken is immune to all Earthly diseases, disorders, and infections. **'Superhuman Durability:' Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Daken's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all heightened to some degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal human's can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. **'Superhuman Stamina:'Daken's healing factor has augmented the efficiency of his musculature, causing it to produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Agility:' Daken's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Daken's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Longevity:' His healing factor also causes him to age at a much slower pace than a normal human. It is not known how old he truly is. **'Retractable Bone Claws:' Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms; two on the top of his hands and one underneath. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. *'Pheromone Control:' Daken possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Daken has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instil intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of those powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man, telling Spider-Man his abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. Daken used this power unconsciously during his youth and formative years, which was a primary reason his adoptive mother didn't love him, though the mysterious Romulus has taught him to consciously use and control it. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. **'Empathy:' As a by product of his pheromone control has the ability to sense and/or manipulate the emotions of other people psionically. *'Telepathic Immunity:' Daken has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone foolishly attempting to delve too deep into his head. Presumably this was put into place by Romulus. This trap potentially gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Daken has proven himself to be a superb hand to hand combatant. Daken has proven this skill by besting both Wolverine and Deadpool. Some of his success, however, can also be attributed to his unique ability to use his pheromones to alter the perception and emotional state of others. This gives him a tremendous advantage during combat situations. Also trained as Samurai. *'Multilingual:' Daken has shown the ability to speak English, Japanese, and German. *'Master Manipulator and Deception:' Daken is an exceptional manipulator and deceiver, having learned greatly from the tutelage of Paul Heyman. He has, in the past, been able to coerce and convince others to do what he wants them to do, with little problem, including those who possess an incredible force of will. *'Excellent Strategist:' Due to his training as a Samurai and his knowledge of the art of war, Daken is an outstanding strategist, able to put together various gambits and tactics while in the midst of a fight. *'Expert Tracker and Hunter:' Due to his enhanced sense of smell, Daken is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Trivia Daken is straight edge, and does not partake of any form of drugs or alcohol. Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)